Bad Apple
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read this im using this as storage


With a furious roar Myounen continued to press forward swinging her sword at Reiko; her sister, mother, other half. Rage consuming her as time and time again she continued to miss if only by a little. It always went this way with her always losing. Always... Even when she would manage to pin and corner the white haired thorn that constantly pricked at her side someone would show up tipping the tables and causing them to break up. Giving her the chance slip through Myounens fingers again and again each time. This time would be different though. This time they were in /her/ world, her domain. Where only Myounen herself could let others in, and should someone try to force their way in she could send them out as well. Finally she could cut that thorn in half, if only she would quit moving around. They continued, with Myounen charging and Reiko dodging, sending massive spells that charged the air around the attacks. Together the two weaved in an endless circle, a dance of blade and magic. For how long neither knew, but neither intended to stop until the other stopped moving. Or so it was thought as both were forced to stop their attacks. As Myounen's rage peaked to somewhere she had never felt before her sword, and Reiko's as well vanished. The swords that both summoned from their blood, their essence... Which could only mean one logical thing. That they had been cut from their magic, their essence. Neither Reiko nor Myounen understood what was happening but this wouldn't stop. Myounen charged forward her hands balled to fists ready to change to another style of fighting.  
Alas though, as Myounen prepared to charge once again with all her fury fueling her, her vision blurred and she swayed. Her world was crumbling, disolving, ceasing to be; and as Myounen felt herself falling into the shadows that her world would become after it disappeared, Reiko felt the same. Together the two fell with Myounen truely inable to quench her fury. Reiko's taunts constantly circling her mind. "Myounen can't beat Reiko." Reiko would chime. "They're equal. Well, not really... Reiko's much better because she came first; and /you/ came from her." They fell. On, and on through the cracks into a dark eternity.

Where was she? Where was she going? This was all Myounens fault again. Because she always pestered Reiko. Always. Chasing her, attacking, getting in the way. All for what? Reiko didn't know. Why would she? Reiko knew that Myounen was her other half created from that time... that time that Reiko could remember now, now that she remembered. To obtain something great, something great must be given. To awaken oneself, a part must sleep. But what to give? Her master had lost his sight.. but she? She would lose a piece of herself, who she was. Her memories... Good riddance. Reiko wouldn't need those. She didn't want them after all. Or so she thought. It wasn't until after she got them back that she realized that without them she wasn't her. She /could/ remember now.

Knowing a name that wasn't even her first, how to walk and talk. Breathe and a twisted set of morals that just came with nature. But who was she? Some girl, lost and alone. Not knowing what she had given up or what she had obtained from it. Who was her family? Her friends? Where was she? Thoughts that swarmed and harassed with no answers available and no answers on their way. How could she function? Supernatural as she was it would take a lot to adapt to. Or maybe this wasn't real. Maybe she was just a figment of someones imagination. Maybe she was having a nightmare, that would explain the fear she felt. But even if it was who would she confide to? Who could she tell. All Reiko could do would be to try to blend in; move normally in the day and try to figure things out and move freely at night, and search for answers. But even this life style would cause issues. How would she feed? Who would she feed on? Did it matter? Why did it bother her? What instinct told her that sustence was bad. More specifically, her sustence that she needed. It hurt so much to survive, and hurt even more trying to stop. Such was her life though, even if she managed to find someone that would stay with her, if only for a short time what could they do? She could tag along to their destination. They could teach her how to blend in easier. But would it matter?

The twins continued to fall into darkness. Not knowing when the day would end or when they would be able to open their heavy eyelids. Not konwing if they'd be saved again, or if this was punishment for always trying to kill one another. As the two spent their time in their memories, in their fantasies. Emotions swirled and neither knew what to do. how long would the wait? How long would they last. Should they fight the fatigue or just let it take them. Would they see the ones that cherished them? Would they fall through this darkness. Would a light at the end of the tunnel show up?

Pain. Constant pain. Conciousness had just been obtained, but now all there was was a burning pain. Myounen hadn't done anything. Woken up maybe. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to? But still, why should her entire body be burning she thought. It was great, agonizing pain, normally one would pass out from just a few seconds but Myounen found that she couldn't. Try as she might to escape she just burned. How much time passed Myounen didn't know beofre she finally rolled to her side and opened her eyes to see what was burning her. Acid. Acidic rain fell upon her and as her body healed the wounds the rain just made more. This made sense. This was why she couldn't faint. Why she couldn't escape. Though the more sense it made the more it enraged her. Who put her here? She had memories from before she woke up of a rollercoaster life. Stern and painful in the beginning but more recently it was soft and warm. Though... those weren't her memories. They were someone elses. Who's were they? Why did /they/ get to have such a nice time while she suffered. Thoughts like this continued to repeat as this red haired girl, abandoned and alone in this raining planet slowly began to move away, away from where she had woken. The rain beat down on her, sometimes the pain would cause her to collapse, but never faint. All she could think of were the happy memories, memories she had but weren't hers. And it didn't make sense. Who was she? Why was she here? What did she do wrong? What was her name? All of this just infuriated her even more as she found she had no answers. She would name herself fine. Myounen, why not. But still so many more questions that she had no answers to bugged her while she felt this paralyzing agony. She couldn't give up though, if she did what would she feel? This? Or something worse? If it were to be the latter than she would rather continue marching on this abandoned planet. Abandoned torture center. No matter, Myounen would continue until she got off this place. Until she found out who put her there, and left her. Until she destroyed the reason she had to suffer while a part of her felt no pain at all. -

Neither knew what to do. Not really while they slept. Perhaps Reiko and Myounen would be there forever. Maybe they weren't sleeping, they just had no light. Is that why their eyes were tired, from straining to find light in this lightless fragment? Who was to blame? Myounen for fighting, for bringing Reiko here. Or Reiko for going into forbidden magic, splitting her very soul in half just to gain power. What could these two girls do? Strength seemed to be returning, perhaps it was the magic that flowed through them. But if they moved what would happen? Smothering as it was would the shadows break if they tried to force their ways out? Why did this happen? What would they do? What was that warmth near them? Could they hold it, would it save them from maddness? Both held onto the warmth near them, held onto it tightly. What was it they knew not. Where they were they were not sure. If there was warmth, why wasn't there light? Why could they not see? They're eyes were shut they knew now. But if they opened them w hat would they see? No matter as the warmth moved further away after too short a time both girls found themselves to open their eyes finally, if only a second.

Reiko and Myounen's eyes opened after how long they didn't know and the first thing they saw were each other. Mere inches apart they both lay staring at each other too tired to fight, too tired to speak. But whereever they were they were safe now, if only because they were close to each other which caused some weird security. The two stared at eachother a bit longer before both closing their eyes in exaughstion, and slowly fell asleep together once again on Reiko's bed, their hair and fingers intertwining while they slept. 


End file.
